legions_of_crayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Misaka 10032/Genesis Cards
Grade 0 Inari, Crafts Union Power: 5000 AUTO: Forunner AUTO:(Soulblast 1 & Move to the Soul) When a unit that this unit is boosting attack hits, you may pay the cost. Add 1 "Trigger Union" unit to the soul and draw 1 card. Orcus of the Trigger Union - Heal Trigger Liber of the Trigger Union - Draw Trigger Ceres of the Trigger Union - Critical Trigger Tellus of the Trigger Union - Stand Trigger Grade 1 White Collar Union, Defense Specialist Aegis Power: 6000 CONT: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "CONT: Sentinel" in a deck) AUTO:a «[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Genesis Genesis» from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Genesis» that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. White Collar Union, Defense Specialist Diana Power: 7000 AUTO: When this unit is placed on the RC or VC, search your deck for one "Union" card, add it to the soul. AUTO (Soul): (Counterblast 1, Soulblast 2) During the Guard Step you may pay the cost. If you do call this unit to the guardian circle. White Collar Union, Defense Specialist Kushinada Power: 3000 AUTO: (Counterblast 1) When this unit is called to the guard circle you may pay the cost. If you do, call all units in your soul to the GC. This card cannot be used for the rest of the turn. Industry Union, Offense Gemini Power 7000 AUTO: When this unit attacks, if you have a "Union" vanguard, this unit gets power +3000. Grade 2 White Collar Union, Defense Specialist Roys Power: 9000 AUTO: When this unit is placed on the RC or VC, search your deck for one "Union" card, add it to the soul ACT: Add one card from your hand to the soul. If you do draw a card and rest this unit. Industry Union, Offense Libra Power: 9000 AUTO" When this unit attacks, if you have a "Union" vanguard, this unit gets power +3000. General Union, Silent Tom Power: 9000 AUTO: (Counterblast 1 "Union" unit) When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, add one unit from the soul to your hand and soulcharge 1. General Union, Virgo Power: 10000 Grade 3 Trade Union Representative, Kukurihime Power: 11000 ACT: LB4 (Counterblast 1, Soulblast 3) Draw 2 cards,add a "Union" card to the soul from your hand and choose one "Union" rearguard, it gains +4000 and if the attack hits, you may draw a card and unflip a damage. CONT: If you have 4 or more cards in your hand, this unit gets +3000 during your turn. Security Angel of the General Union Power 11000 AUTO Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):Blast (1) When a «Genesis» rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, soulblast cards equal to the amount put on the guardian circle and draw a card for each soulblast. AUTO(VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, Soul Charge (1), and this unit gets Power+1000 until end of that battle. Category:Blog posts